


The Entity Collection

by Cresstionmark



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:37:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cresstionmark/pseuds/Cresstionmark
Summary: Junior has been having strange dreams during quiet hours and logging each one to get a better picture of what's in his head.Initially posted on Twitter, October 2019





	1. Dream Entry 1

I was having a dream just now. A little strange, to say the least. I was in the Void, but it was dotted by ravens, all perched on the strings. They made little noise, only the whisper of their slight movements and the occasional sounding from their throats, as though to ask each other questions, turning to me as the subject. In the middle of them stood an Entity. An Entity is all I could call it, because it seemed to be made of nothing and everything at once. It was cloaked in an inky black that seemed alive with movement, yet forever still. Full but empty. Living but dead.The only thing that was not cloaked in darkness was it's mask, made of various bones and adorned with horns. It was tall, imposing, and strangely inviting. 

The Entity carefully produced a bony claw from it's vacuum, and beckoned me to come closer. I froze in place, unsure of whether to heed it's call. The ravens stared on, turning to me once more. The Entity continued to beckon, and I felt the compulsion rising in me, almost against my will, to follow. The urge bubbled inside me with each curl of it's finger. Eventually, without thinking, I took a step.

At that exact moment the birds flocked, wings beating as loud as kettle drums, consuming everything in my vision and engulfing me in their darkness.

And then I woke up.


	2. Dream Entry 2

I was at the beach, but I couldn’t find anyone. I knew I hadn’t come alone, but I couldn’t see a human soul anywhere on the horizon. I kept walking and took in my surroundings. The colors were brilliant, a blue sky, a blue ocean. As I walked by the shore, the ocean seemed to play me a song. A small wave came in and dropped a cowrie shell at my feet. I immediately picked it up and put it into my pocket. It felt special to me. 

I looked into the distance, and between the beach and the sun saw something that didn’t quite belong. I stepped closer and froze. I saw a recently recognizable darkness: the Entity. It lifted it’s claw to beckon me closer, but this time I didn’t follow. I walked towards the in-land, away from the Entity and away from the sea. As I took each step, the sky turned grayer, and the water seemed more and more in a state of unrest. The cowrie shell burned in my pocket with the passing seconds, as though voicing a betrayal.

As I reached the trees, everything had turned gray- the sky, the water. A storm brewed over the horizon, just faint enough to see but not enough to touch me yet. The entire world was awash with gray. I pulled the cowrie shell, suddenly cooled, from my pocket. 

While I saw it in color, it felt gray, too.


	3. Dream Entry 3

I was at a dinner table in a home I didn’t particularly recognise, though I felt like I belonged there. There was a family busy bustling around, preparing for the meal. I offered to help, but was told to stay put, as I was one of the guests of honor. Confused but grateful, I turned my attention to studying my hosts.

There was a sheepish girl, thin and seldom speaking.  
Another, obviously louder with hair in all directions and fishnets up her arms  
A young man, well built with an out of date mullet, even for my time  
And an old man, moving slowly but with thoughtful intent.

The table was filled with food, some plates I didn’t recognise, foreign to me. Looking around the home it was covered in trophies, metals, newspaper articles of feats. Upon first look, all of the photos were of the family around me: A sheepish girl who turned out to be a tennis star; the wild woman a reality TV favorite; the strong young man. Having trophies polished with both titles in football and puppetry; and the old man most surprising of all, a Pong world champion. I couldn’t help but feel warmed by my treatment from such wonderful people. I smiled at the photos, unsure of who the honor should really be falling on. This all seemed so backwards….  
Upon further inspection, though, I felt my heart sink. Something else, more familiar and more forboding, caught my eye. 

In each photo, blurred in the background, was a black void, and an adornment of animal bones.


	4. Dream Entry 4

I was in an arcade. Not a full one, but one connected to a roller rink, which was the main attraction. The machines were all blinking and buzzing, but there weren’t very many people playing games. This was normal for our patronage. Of course I’d know that. I was the floor attendant. I had just started working there, by the kindness of the manager despite my lack of paperwork. I went to the employee room, but on my way walked past the fortune teller machine.

It wasn't the most thorough of machines: the manager had rigged it to give only good fortunes. I could tell the Entity's presence was somewhere, watching as usual, in the security camera, behind the skee ball glass, who knew. I wasn't gonna focus on them, not this time. I was in a good mood, and felt like it would be a nice to play a long.

I fished a quarter out of my chain wallet, and slid it into the slot. The machine spat out a bright red ticket.

It was blank.


	5. Dream Entry 5

I found myself once again at a table, the Entity on the other side. I went to ask it a question, but it only slowly lifted it’s claw to its bones, signalling for me to ‘hush’. The Entity manifested a box from under the table, delicately held in it’s claws. It was mahogany and well polished. The entity set it on the table, and gingerly opened it. The first thing I noticed was a song I found familiar. I’d never heard it, yet I’d felt it ring through the Void on several occasions. The second thing I noticed was inside were scraps of paper.

I read through them, and noticed a pattern: they were all wishes. Hopes for what would come for the future. Dreams and aspirations. I pulled them from the box, one by one.

There were 19 in total.


	6. Dream Entry 6

I was in a building, burnt to it’s boards. I recognise this house. The kitchen. The toys. I almost couldn’t see the Entity through the ashes.


	7. Dream Entry 7

I was back at the foster home, watching my younger self from a distance. I seemed content at first, playing alone as I often did. Then a raven on the window caught my child’s eye, and the younger me went to greet it. For a moment, I felt I’d made a friend. I met with him several times and several times I brought him bread. In return, he kept me company.

After some time I was swarmed by other children, more than I actually remember, berating me. What kind of idiot talks to birds? Didn’t you know better? I called to the raven, who called to it’s flock, and they swarmed the window. Seeing the great black mass, the other children fled, leaving me and the ravens.

I offered them more bread as thanks, but they turned their beaks away from it. The one I thought my friend hopped closer, and began to peck at my chest. Not fully understanding, I tried to shoo it away. In response, it began to peck more fervently, the others closing in and following suit. The birds eventually knocked me to the ground, and flocked ever tighter.

As the child was overtaken, I turned away. I didn’t need to see it. I didn’t want to see it. But still watching, ever present, over both of me, all of me, was the Entity.

It stood silently, watching the scene play out before it. It looked up at me, and then back down at me. I shut my eyes, my ears ringing from the screams. I opened them again and saw the lounge.


	8. Dream Entry 8

I stepped into the Void, and it was pitch black. There was no light. There were no strings. Just an all encompassing blackness. Everything was black. Anything was black. The blackness began to fill me. Black in my mouth, in my nose, in my eyes. I couldn’t tell the Blackness from myself, and before my vision entirely left me, the last thing I saw was the bones.


	9. Dream Entry 9

I was in the Void. No blackness. No ravens. Just me and the Entity. We stood mask to mask, an even playing field. Before it could motion to me again, I put my hand out to it. The Entity seemed wary, confused...unsure of itself. It slowly raised it’s claw, the one I’d seen so many times, and gently set it in my hand. The being felt both cold and warm, there and not. As I processed this, the Entity clasped it’s claw around my hand, and pulled me closer to it, landing me in an embrace. I was prepared for danger, but it never came. The Entity grasped me tightly, breathing heavily, heaving. It was as though it was weeping.


	10. Entry 10

I didn't see them last night.


End file.
